¿Y si te digo?
by Sanlina
Summary: Era bien sabido por todo el mundo que había que volver a casa por navidad, incluso el anuncio del turrón lo decía... pero al parecer Takeru Takaishi no estaba enterado de esta norma. El chico se había mudado a Francia en el pasado y nunca regresado, pero las ansias de Hikari por verle no cesan... al fin y al cabo la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿no?


Es bien sabido que en navidades hay que volver a casa, es una norma que todo el mundo conoce, todo el mundo a excepción de Takeru Takaishi… recuerdo cuando hace apenas dos años se mudó a Francia con su madre, dejándome sola… por aquel entonces habíamos comenzado a salir pero preferimos cortar a llevar una relación a distancia ya que sabíamos que eso solo nos haría sufrir a ambos. Ninguno era precisamente celoso, pero algo de inquietud si había; Takeru se quejaba de que los compañeros del equipo de fútbol de mi hermano me miraban demasiado, yo me quejaba de que él tenía demasiadas "amigas" y lo peor es que ahora sus "amigas" serían francesas. Paris es la ciudad del amor y… no sé, una cosa es no ser celosa y otra es ser idiota, Takeru es guapo, muy guapo, hay que admitirlo, rubio, alto y de ojos azules, las francesas se lo rifarían…

Cómo sea, supuestamente estas navidades regresaría, pero al parecer ha habido un cambio de última hora… ¿por qué? ¿POR QUÉ TAKERU? Después de casi un año sin saber nada de ti vi aquel mensaje "Estas navidades vuelvo a Japón a ver a papá y Yamato, ¿te parece si quedamos algún día? Tengo ganas de verte" y te podría jurar que el corazón me dio un vuelco, porque solo salimos dos meses, pero siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo… y mi mejor novio… que sí, que he tenido otros, puede que para intentar olvidarte…. Ninguno se te acerca. ¿Habrás tenido tú alguna relación seria? La última vez que hablamos me dijiste que estabas saliendo con una tal "Catherine", me enviaste foto y todo, era rubia, pero muy muy rubia. Recuerdo cuando bromeabas con tu "genial rubiosidad", ¿Ahora sois la pareja rubiosa perfecta? "Pareja rubiosa"… ya no sé ni lo que digo, porque siempre digo tonterías cuando de ti se trata… y ahora estoy hablando sola, dirigiéndome a ti pero tú no estás… definitivamente, eres la úncia persona en este mundo capaz de hacerme perder la cordura Takeru, pero no importa, ya nada importa, ya nada importa porque ayer me enviaste otro mensaje diciendo que al final no ibas a venir…

¿En qué momento me he vuelto tan dramática? Creo que necesito dormir un poco, despejar las ideas…

…

Cuando despierto son sobre las seis de la tarde, genial… un solo mensaje suyo y llega mi decadencia, es… patético. Patética yo, patética mi vida…

–¡Hikari, ven un momento!– oigo gritar a mi hermano y yo obedezco. Tiene el teléfono en la oreja, está hablando con alguien

–Koushiro dice que podemos hacer una cena navideña en su oficina los 12 juntos, ¿te apuntas?

–¿12?

–Hay un invitado sorpresa– responde guiñándome el ojo. ¿Podría ser que Takeru…? ¿Pero entonces por qué él…?

–¿Q-quién?

–¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de sorpresa?

–¡Dímelo!

–¡Tendrás que aguardar a esta noche! Bueno, si vienes

–¿Mamá y papá no se molestarán con nosotros si los dejamos solos?

–Mamá y papá van a ir al pueblo a cenar con los abuelos, estarán bien. Tienes 18 años, Hikari, estás en edad de pasarlo bien con los amigos, desmelenarte un poco.

–E-está bien… supongo…

–¡Genial! ¿Sigues ahí Kou? Mi hermana se apunta.

…

Llegamos algo tarde a la cena ya que mi hermano se ha pasado media vida peinándose esos pelos que tiene… y yo estoy que no estoy, tengo ganas de gritar, necesito ver a Takeru, necesito verle, pero no debería hacerme ilusiones… pero es que… tiene que ser él…

–Hola chicos– saluda mi hermano al llegar. Yo, por mi parte, no digo nada, solo busco a Takeru con la mirada. Lo busco su pelo rubio, por su "rubiosidad", después de todo en dos años puede haber cambiado mucho, pero es demasiado improbable que se haya teñido, así que no me queda otra que buscar su cabellera. Primero veo a Matt, metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta a Sora… puaj… ¿si yo hubiese salido más tiempo con Takeru él y yo también…? Puede que sea demasiado santurrona, mis amigas me lo dicen a menudo…

Sigo buscando otra cabellera similar y la encuentro, la encuentro y estoy a un nada de gritar de emoción, pero me contengo, bueno, más o menos.

-¿Takeru?– pronuncio ilusionada con una boba sonrisa en la cara, pero el chico rubio se gira y su rostro no es lo que yo me esperaba.

–Esto… que incómodo, soy Wallace, el chico de EEUU que conocisteis hace unos años... ¿Me recuerdas?

–S-sí, claro, h-hola Wallace– digo totalmente avergonzada mientras oigo de fondo unas risitas que creo pertenecen a Miyako y Mimi– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Bueno… nunca perdí el contacto con Miyako… también he hablado unas cuantas veces con Koushiro, Yamato y Taichi… cómo tenía que venir a Japón de todas formas me invitaron a pasar la nochebuena aquí… ¿Te molesto?

–No, no, claro que no. Es genial verte de nuevo, aunque te recordaba algo más extrovertido

–¿Lo dices por aquel beso en la mejilla, no? Si quieres podemos repetirlo, aunque en los labios tampoco estaría mal

–Más tímido pero igual de casamentero– digo resoplando, y acto seguido, me siento en la mesa esperando que todos dejen estar el tema de que haya confundido a Wallace con Takeru, pero al parecer eso es demasiado pedir. Una larga noche de burlas hacia mi persona. Incluso he llegado a beber para no pensar en ello, yo, yo que no había probado un trago en mi vida, dando aún más razones para ser llamada santurrona. Pero está vez… entre las burlas "amistosas" de mis compañeros y las insistencias de "suéltate el pelo aunque solo sea una noche" pues…

No sé cómo pero vomité y acabé quedándome dormida… despierto a la mañana siguiente, yo sola, bueno, no completamente sola….

–Buenos días, princesas

–Me duele la cabeza–me quejo

–A eso se le llama resaca, bebe un poco de agua, te hará bien– dice el autor de la voz acercándome un vaso.

–G-gracias– respondo comenzando a beber y levanto la cabeza para ver al chico que me está hablando. De la sorpresa escupo el agua sobre su cara, y él suelta una risa nerviosa mientras se levanta para buscar una servilleta

–¿Estoy aún dormida? ¿Tengo alucinaciones?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–A que estás en Francia– el chico se queda callado, cómo pensativo, después regresa al asiento que está a mi lado.

–Estoy en Francia– afirma él– y tú en Japón

–Ósea, que sí estoy dormida…

–Puede… ¿no habrás tomado ninguna droga, no?

–No… ¿Por qué me hace esto mi subconsciente?

–No lo sé… dímelo tú

–¿Qué quieres que te diga?

–¿Te gustaría verme? En la vida real, digo

–Me encantaría… pero sé que es imposible… ahora tú estarás en Francia con la estúpida de Catherine

–¿Eh, estúpida? ¿Eso no son palabras mayores para ti, señorita Yagami?

–Estoy borracha y teniendo alucinaciones con el único chico al que he amado, ya nada es mayor para mí.

–Espera, ¿único chico al que has amado?

–¿No deberías saberlo ya?

–P-pues no, s-solo salimos dos meses y… p-pensaba que me habrías olvidado

–¿Eh? ¿No se supone que te ha creado mi subconsciente?

–Pero soy una creación realista, supongo… Te digo lo que te diría el verdadero Takeru

–Entonces… dime creación realista, ¿Takeru aún me ama? ¿Sigue con Catherine? ¿Piensa en mí al menos la mitad del tiempo que yo pienso en él?

–Te ama, te ama con todo su corazón, te ama más de lo que pensó que se podría amar a alguien. Y no sé cuánto tiempo piensas tú en él, pero él gasta sus 24 horas en pensar en ti, así que sería imposible superarle. Y no, no está saliendo con Catherine, eso solo duro un par de semanas, porque Takeru se dio dé cuenta de que eras irremplazable y que solo quería estar contigo.

–Eso es muy bonito… que pena que esa respuesta solo me la haya dado mi subconsciente para tratar de consolarme…

–¿Y si te digo que soy el verdadero Takeru? ¿Y si te digo que esto no es un sueño ni una alucinación? ¿Y si te digo que llegué aquí a las tantas de la madrugada cuando estabas dormida y no me he separado de tu lado desde entonces? ¿Y si te digo que te dije que no iba a venir porque realmente no iba a venir ya que no hacía falta pasar las navidades con mi padre porqué me mudo con él de nuevo a Japón? ¿Y si te digo que al final he venido porque me moría por pasar las navidades a vuestro lado?

–Has dicho demasiados "y si te digo", estoy con resaca, no me he enterado ni de la mitad

–Entonces entiende solo esto: ¿Y si te digo que soy el verdadero Takeru y que te amo?

–Entonces déjame decirte que los milagros navideños existen, y que sin duda y por siempre yo también te amo.


End file.
